dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Celtic Dragon
The Celtic Dragon is an epic dragon of the Rainbow element. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons Celtic dragons have hard golden horns used as weapons, but are actually very peaceful and only attack when defending their eggs. Defenses Celtic dragons can twist their bodies in many ways to allow them to escape from even the strongest grip, and if that's not enough it has a hard skin too to protect it. Other Abilities The celtic dragon can stay calm under extreme circumstances and is a very good flier. Breath Weapon Celtic dragons emit a strange sort of dust, which is not studied because no wizard was brave enough to test the effects. Weaknesses Celtic dragons are the least adapted dragons to fight of all Rainbow dragons. Habitat Regions Celtic dragons live on a small island between The Shimmering Isles and the Sykie Meadows, in The Crimson Sea. However, from time to time, a migrating dragon visits the meadows or the isles Preferred Home Celtic dragons are adapted to live about anywhere and thus do not have real preferences when it comes to homes. Sheltering/Nesting Celtic dragons wrap themselves around trees rather than building nests. Diet Celtic dragons hunt after birds and small mammals. Since those are much smaller than themselves, they must hunt for a long time each day. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Celtic dragons are a bit vain, and think their own horns are better than those of all other dragons. Social Order Celtic dragons do not get along with each other because they always fight about who has the best horns. Relationship to Wizards Celtic dragons always laugh at wizards due to their lack of horns. However, they may be more inclined to be friendly if you can tie fascinating knots. If you braid your hair, they may become curious. When in a park Breeding Celtic dragons can be bred by breeding a storm dragon to any dragon with the Plant element. Habitats These dragons can only be placed in either Omnitats or Rainbow habitats. How to care for TBA Favorite Treat TBA Life Cycle Mating Celtic dragons will mate with another celtic dragon whose horns are almost as good as his or her own. Birth A celtic dragon egg is left by the parents as soon as it is laid. The baby will have to care for itself. Infancy An infant celtic dragon is already impressed by its own horns. They will not really care about anything else than food and horns. Adolescence Adolescent celtic dragons will have a more optimistic and playful view on life, though horns still are the most important thing on earth for them. Adulthood Adult celtic dragons want to impress other creatures not only with horns but also with tricks and knowledge. Life Span Celtic dragons are able to become 5000 years old. History Discovery The celtic dragon was long deemed mythical by the residents of Sykie Meadows. When a small boy, Chulain, saw a celtic dragon feasting on one of his family's sheep. Nobody believed the child when he told them what he saw, and when the celtic dragon returned, Chulain was ready. He had set a trap, but the celtic dragon had wormed his way out of it. The third night, Chulain decided that no-one would ever believe him, and started to tame the dragon in secret. When Chulain's father found it, he flew into a blind rage and tried to kill Chulain's new dragon. Chulain and Lucky, the celtic dragon, escaped to another island, where he was taken in as an apprentice of The Great Nogard, and began his own park. Origin of Name TBA Magic Celtic dragons have a very strong connection with Chromamancy. They also are extremely proficient with Fortunamancy, or luck magic. Only celtic and clover dragons have this magic and are capable of using it. celtic dragons' fortunamancy is generally stronger then that of the Clover Dragon. Notable Dragons * Lucky (Chulain) * Square (Zamora) * Figure Eight (Zamora) * Half Hitch (Zamora) * Sheepshank (Zamora) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Epic Dragons Category:Limited Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Rainbow Category:Inhabitants of the Sykie Meadows Category:Inhabitants of the Shimmering Isles Category:Inhabitants of the Crimson Sea Category:Inhabitants of Far Beyond the Horizon Category:Carnivores